


(Podfic) it cuts deep

by PashminaChinchilla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Captivity, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, which is neither Steve nor Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PashminaChinchilla/pseuds/PashminaChinchilla
Summary: Podfic of the anonymously-written fic.Summary: Steve wakes up in a room with the Winter Soldier and a chair.It's not the chance to reach Bucky that he thinks it is.It's the Winter Soldier's chance to reach what he thinks is another Hydra Asset.





	(Podfic) it cuts deep

Podfic of [this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613220)

Download mp3 [here.](https://www.mediafire.com/download/2d78lxjneagm7ow)

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thank you to the author for allowing me to read this fic. This story is just amazing and awful, and it sunk its teeth in and wouldn't let go. I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> And thanks for listening! Please go leave love on the fic itself, it's so good!


End file.
